1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for selectively blocking access to particular Internet websites and pages. More specifically, embodiments of this invention relate to a flexible filtering system and method that provides administrators with several options for controlling end-user access to those sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global system of computers that are linked together so that the various computers can communicate seamlessly with one another. Internet users access server computers in order to download and display informational pages. Once a server has been connected to the Internet, its informational pages can be displayed by virtually anyone having access to the Internet.
The easy access and inexpensive cost of retrieving Internet pages has led to several problems for controlling access to inappropriate information, such as pornography. Several solutions to this problem have been proposed, including rating systems similar to that used for rating movies so that a parent or employer could control access to Internet servers, or pages, that have a particular rating. Unfortunately, this mechanism requires each person running an Internet server to voluntarily rate their site. Because of the free-wheeling nature of the Internet, this type of voluntary rating scheme is unlikely to be very efficient for preventing access to sites, such as those containing pornography, that most parents or businesses desire to block.
In addition to a rating scheme, others have developed databases that contain the uniform resource locater (URL) address of sites to be blocked. These databases are integrated into network computer systems and Internet firewalls so that a person wishing access to the Internet first has their URL request matched against the database of blocked sites. Any URL found in the database cannot be accessed by the user. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,041 to Baker et al. Unfortunately, such systems rely on the database of accessed sites to be complete. Because new servers are being added to the Internet on a daily basis, as well as current servers being updated with new information, these databases do not provide a complete list of sites that should be blocked.
In addition, current systems do not provide a user with any flexibility once they have requested a site that is within the blocked database. Thus, users that have a legitimate reason for reviewing such sites are still denied access.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a flexible system that provides control over which sites can be retrieved, but also has the flexibility to provide access to blocked sites under specific conditions. The present invention provides such a system.
One embodiment of the invention is a system for controlling user access to categories of Internet sites that includes: a categorized database of Internet sites; a first module for referencing said categorized database and determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and a second module for determining whether a user has spent a preset amount of time on an Internet site within said category and, responsive to said determination, blocking the user""s further access to the site.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a system for providing postponed access to specific sites on the Internet. This embodiment includes: a categorized database of Internet sites; a first module for referencing said categorized database and determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and a second module comprising instructions for determining whether a user requests a postponed access to an Internet site within said category, and responsive to said determination, storing pages from the requested the Internet site to a storage.
Yet another embodiment is a system for controlling access to categories of Internet sites that provides: a categorized database of Internet sites; a first module for referencing said categorized database and determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and a second module for determining whether a user has accessed an Internet site within said category a predetermined number of times and, responsive to said determination, blocking the user""s further access to the site.
Still another embodiment is a system for controlling access to Internet sites, comprising: a categorized database of Internet sites; a first module for referencing said categorized database and determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and a second module comprising instructions for determining whether a user has accessed an Internet site within said category and thereafter notifying said user that any Internet access will be stored to a log file.
A further embodiment is a method for controlling user access to categories of Internet sites. This embodiment provides a method of: referencing a categorized database of Internet sites; determining the category of Internet site that is being accessed by a user; and determining whether a user has spent a preset amount of time on an Internet site within said category and, responsive to said determination, blocking the user""s further access to the site.
One other embodiment is a method for providing postponed access to specific sites on the Internet, comprising: referencing a categorized database of Internet sites; determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and determining whether said user requests a postponed access to an Internet site within said category, and responsive to said determination, storing pages from the requested the Internet site to a storage.
Still one other embodiment is a method for controlling access to categories of Internet sites. This method includes: referencing a categorized database of Internet sites; determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and determining whether a user has accessed an Internet site within said category a predetermined number of times and, responsive to said determination, blocking the user""s further access to the site.
A further embodiment is a method for controlling access to Internet sites, comprising: referencing a categorized database of Internet sites; determining the category of Internet site that is accessed by a user; and determining whether a user has accessed an Internet site within said category and thereafter notifying said user that any Internet access will be stored to a log file.